


Wallace's Dirty Job

by HeartMyKatic, sagemyfanwy8



Category: Chicken Run (2000), Dirty Jobs RPF, Wallace & Gromit
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Dom/sub, Edging, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Master/Slave, Smut, Sorry guys but this is beautiful, Spanking, blowjob, degrading, really smutty, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartMyKatic/pseuds/HeartMyKatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemyfanwy8/pseuds/sagemyfanwy8
Summary: A pleasure-filled night of eroticism and ecstasy for these two lovers in their delightful dungeon of pleasure and pain. (Mike Rowe x Wallace)





	Wallace's Dirty Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty incredible. A collab with my bff Kat to make this beautiful fantasy become a reality. Enjoy ya freaks ;)

mike x wallace

“They called me sexless…” Wallace cried, the whip hanging heavy in his pocket, begging to be used. Mike Rowe quivered in anticipation as his lover entered the dungeon.

“I've been waiting for you all night baby,” Mike Rowe said in his delicious baritone voice. Wallace licked his lips and dived straight for his mouth. With a finger, Mike stopped him, not ready to give him control that easily.

“First, prove to me you how sex you are,” Mike said biting his lip sensually. 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Wallace inquired in a husky tone, a perfectly shaped brow arching. 

“You’d be surprised how much I can handle…I love getting dirty.” Wallace thrusted Mike down onto the bed laid out before them, and began roughly tying him down with the coarsest rope he could find.

“Yes daddy, tighter!” Mike yelped, eyes darkening in arousal.

Wallace wore a mischievous smile as his lips started descending down Mike’s body, stopping right before he got where Mike wanted him most. “Beg, you dirty bitch.” Mike felt his whole convulse as his lover degraded him so perfectly. 

“Is that all you got?” Mike challenged. Wallace let out a devilish chuckle. 

“Don't forget my ankles baby,” Mike reminded that beautiful, sexy, bald man above him. Wallace finished tying him down to the point where he could scarcely lift a finger.

“The tighter the ropes, the hornier I get,” Mike purred from the bed.

“The tighter anything is, the hornier you get…” Wallace smirked, remembering the last time Wallace fucked Mike’s tight little asshole.

After Mike and him chuckled at the joke, Wallace climbed off the bed and told Mike to wait a moment.

Minutes later, Wallace emerged from the closet dressed in the hottest outfit Mike had ever seen; a skimpy speedo that highlighted all the “right” assets, bulge and all. Mike struggled against his restraints to get the best view possible, itching to touch every inch of his daddy's body. 

Noticing his slave’s struggle, Wallace approached the bed and began kissing up Mike’s leg, one destination in mind. Mike squirmed beneath the restraints, but no sounds escaped from his delicious cavern. 

Wallace knew what Mike was up to but said nothing, waiting him out, knowing it'll become too hard to keep quiet when Wallace’s tongue goes to work on Mike’s hard length.

“I know exactly how to make him moan for me,” Wallace thought to himself as an insidious grin played across his face.

Withdrawing his whip from his hip, Wallace striked Mike’s inner thigh once, taking pleasure in the sharp inhale that followed. He expected a delicious moan from his tied-up lover, but instead, Mike bit hard onto his bottom lip, almost enough to draw blood. Wallace let loose another whip onto his thigh, the flesh now a scrumptious pink color. This pain was too much for Mike to handle; he felt an ooze from his shaft as he moaned an arousing sound like no other. Wallace licked his lips.

“Did baby like that?” He questioned. Mike gave no answer as he thrusted into the air, yearning to feel another lash from that beautiful whip. He heard another “POP!” and felt an intense burning sensation, now on his upper thigh. Mike squirmed, begging for more.

“Please daddy, whip me more, more, more!” Mike yelped out like a helpless animal in heat. 

Wallace shook his head in refusal, not wanting to give his slave more of what he wants just yet. Instead, Wallace dragged his tongue right over Mike’s dick and continues his trail up to his chest.

Mike let out a guttural groan, hips jerking when he felt his hot tongue slide over where he craved him most.

Wallace’s tongue swirled over one of Mike’s perky nipples, round little paradises for his mouth to explore. “Issa snack.” Wallace exclaimed to his love.

His lips enclosed around the mound, sucking harshly before biting down and yanking, tearing off Mike’s flesh. Mike yelped as he felt that warm liquid oozing from his wound. The blood trickled down to his hard membrane, making him so horny he could barely control himself. Wallace continued chewing on that delicious flesh before spitting out and going on to his other nipple. His tongue swirled around before he began lightly sucking on his nipple. 

“Mmm, baby sure does taste good tonight,” Wallace said in between sucking on his tight little rosy bud. Mike continued moaning as his lover continued around his remaining nipple, giving him ecstasy for days. 

“Your milkshake really does bring all the boys to the yard…” Wallace said in his sexy tenor voice. Mike chuckled and thrusted his chest closer to Wallace’s cavern of love. Wallace chuckled and drew his face away from Mike’s scrumptious nipple. It was time to move to yummier ground.

“Daddy please, my nipple needs your delicious tongue to carve out my pleasure…” Mike said as Wallace lifted himself right above his head. Wallace attacked his mouth before he could say another word, his tongue exploring that delicious hole. Their tongues swirled around each other in a beautiful, graceful dance as their mouths consumed each other. Wallace abruptly pulled away, leaving Mike wanting more. Wallace attacked his baby's neck, sucking on the tender skin below his head. Mike could barely contain himself as he felt the blood rushing up to the surface; he moaned like a wounded animal, begging for an end. 

“Mm, you like that?” Wallace said as he continued nipping on his neck. Mike could barely let out a moan as he body shuddered. He was close to the edge, but Wallace knew he could not cum yet. It was too soon for his baby to release that fountain of goo. It was time to edge his slave, and he knew exactly how to get the dirty job done. 

Wallace took Mike’s tip into his mouth, tongue running along the surface, taking pride in the shaky inhale that came from Mike. Mike’s eyes burned holes into Wallace’s, never daring to break the gaze.

Wallace’s eyes light up with fire, arousal swirling around the pit of his stomach, so hard he was throbbing. Then, ever so gently, he began sucking Mike’s tip, allowing his teeth to graze barely, but just enough.

Mike couldn’t help but to throw his head back, a long growl escaping from the back of his throat. It’s taking everything in him to hold on, even if it's just for a little longer. He struggled even harder against his restraints.

“Oh yes, master, right there…” His hips rolled, trying to shove his dick further into Wallace’s wet hole. 

Wallace decided to give in, for now. His mouth opened in invitation, welcoming Mike’s cock as far as it could go, allowing it to hit the back of his throat. Wallace did not gag at all, however, he had spent many nights training with his lovers to have no gag reflex. Mike’s hard membrane hit the back of his throat with ease as it slid in out of his mouth.

Mike’s eyes squeezed shut as he fought every fiber in his body to cling onto his sanity, almost about to topple over the edge as Wallace released his dick. 

But it was too late.

Mike cried out Wallace’s name as he let go, hot spurts of delicious white fluid guzzling onto his master’s face. He knew he was in trouble now as he slid off the pleasure waves of orgasm.

“What did daddy tell you to do?” Wallace snarled, eyes narrowing at the man at his mercy. Mike whimpered as he prepared himself for what was about to be the worst punishment he had ever received. 

Wallace unfastened the ropes that restrained Mike, no longer taking his shit. He ferociously ripped him off the bed, throwing his body onto the ground with a “thud!”

“Bend over. Now.” Wallace’s eyes were aglow with a fire Mike had never seen before in his lover; he became slightly afraid and that much more turned on as his lover became animalistic, roughly forcing him over. Mike poked his butt out to Wallace like the little brat he was. But Wallace was not taking this. 

“Did I tell baby he could do that?” Wallace drew his whip and lashed Mike’s cute little butt as hard as he could. Mike’s flesh began bruising instantaneously, tiny speckles of black and blue all across his backside. Mike screamed in pain as another lash landed on him.

“Did I say baby could make a sound?” Wallace said forcefully. Mike felt the tears forming in his eyes from the pain but in that moment he had never felt more aroused. He bit his lip as hard as he could to prevent anymore sound from coming out. Wallace put his whip back into its holster on his hip, and forced his pointer finger into Mike’s tight, tight asshole. Mike pushed back against his finger, begging for more. It slid in and out with ease, and he added another finger. He used his spit to lube up his yummy little asshole as he added a third finger. Mike was shuddering as he felt his asshole widening as Wallace added a fourth finger. 

“Daddy please, I need your whole arm in me,” Mike said before covering his mouth in shock. He had never thought of fisting before, but the thought of Wallace moving his arm in and out, ravaging his tight little asshole made him crazy.

Wallace grinned to himself as he added in the fifth and final finger, wanting to see just how far he could stretch his baby's hole. Before he could fist him though, he knew what he had to do. He lined up his hard cock with Mike’s hole, removed his hand and rammed in as hard as he could, making a loud “slap!” as their skin collided, the sound bouncing off the walls of the dungeon. 

“Use me, daddy…” Mike moaned, wanting Wallace to fuck him like the little bitch he was. As Wallace fucked his hole, he thrusted his fingers into Mike’s mouth. 

“Suck on this, you dirty cumslut!” Mike obediently began sucking as his hole was being pounded. Wallace could feel himself getting close to the edge; he shoved in balls deep, and began spurting out fountains of cum deep within Mike’s guts. 

“Fill me up, nunchuck daddy!” Mike yelled as he felt the hot liquid swarming his hole. Wallace breathed heavily over his lovers body, and slowly slid his dick out. A large “squelch!” sounded as he withdrew his greedy, hard, length. Cum dripped to the floor out of Mike's ass.

“Now time to use my own cum to fist my little slave bitch.” Wallace said under his breath. Mike had no idea what was coming. 

Without warning, Wallace shoved his right arm straight up Mike’s gaping hole, mouth moving to his lover’s ear as he whispered, “I put my right arm in...I put my right arm out...I put my right arm in, and I shake it all about…” until this moment, Mike had never been complete; but with Wallace's arm up his asshole, bulging out of his stomach, he knew he was finally whole. This was heaven, and he was in utter ecstasy. As his arm slid in and out, Wallace had an interesting thought: could his baby handle a second arm? 

“You thought you were whole before baby, well get ready to feel your asshole rip,” Wallace said. He slapped his slave’s ass before roughly shoving his left arm up into that gaping pleasure cavern. Mike screamed as he felt his asshole literally ripping; the cake was cut. His whole body shuddered, letting out moan after moan as he was ferociously double fisted. Cum splattered onto the ground around them as it leaked out of Mike's torn asshole. They both could feel themselves on the edge, and without warning began cumming in sync uncontrollably. Their cum splashed around them, creating a scrumptious river of white pleasure. Once they had finished this beautiful act, Wallace slid his hands out of Mike's used asshole, picked up his leaky slave, and laid him on the bed. Mike cuddled up into Wallace's body, nuzzling under his head.

“Thank you daddy for the greatest experience of my life,” Mike sighed to his master in contentment. 

“For you baby, always.” Wallace said to his precious slave. He knew his asshole would forever and always be his. Their dirty job was finally complete.

THE END.


End file.
